


Through Their Hearts

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Hymn of Stars and Blood (Secret Santa Gifts & IgNoct Drabbles) [4]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, IgNoctSecretSanta, M/M, Secret Santa, ffxvsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: FFXV AU where everyone is alive and well and Ignis' relationship with his mother-in-law is much like a see-saw, they love each other though.Written for... myself because Eggnog Season equates to IgNoct.





	Through Their Hearts

_There is no better way to bring people together than with desserts._

\- Gail Simmons

-

“Ignis, it’s so wonderful to see you again.”  
  
“The sentiment’s mutual,” Ignis smiled brightly at his guest. “I’m delighted that your visit would be best spent leisurely than last time, Queen Mother.”  
  
“We’ve been over this. Call me mother.”  
  
Aulea Caelum, the former Queen of Lucis, had gone into retirement with Regis when their son ascended the throne, but that wasn’t the end of the couple’s adventures there. Word had it that the two spent peaceful days in a quaint and humble villa, dancing, donating to charities, and traveling. As of late, the former queen had made frequent journeys to the Citadel specifically to see her son-in-law, Ignis, nearly without fail.  
  
“Of course. My apologies, mother.” Ignis leaned down so he could meet his mother-in-law’s embrace and returned the greeting with an air kiss by her cheek. “By the by, how is Regis?”  
  
“Exhaustion aside, he’s well. But I think that’s because he’s brazenly committed to the new hobbies he’s picked up.” Aulea sighed, the corners of her lips rose in a wane smile. “No matter what I say, he refuses to believe that he’s aging. He’s a young man... at heart.”  
  
“He couldn’t make the trip to the palace?”  
  
She laughed. “You wouldn’t believe who came to visit before my departure. Cid Sophiar. I was worried about leaving them alone... But if anything, I couldn’t tear them apart. I’m glad they buried the hatchet a while ago.” The former queen took Ignis’ arm. “Enough about that, tell me, how have you been? Has married life been sublime for the both of you?”  
  
Like Aulea, Ignis was born a commoner. He was selected as a retainer to the then-Prince Noctis at a young age. Noctis swore a pledge that when he became king, he and Ignis were to be wed and months later, Lucis was bestowed a Prince Consort, husband to King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. Among the overwhelming tasks, Ignis always gave Aulea his full and undivided attention.  
  
“Mmm, this is simply scrumptious,” Aulea gleefully commended as she finished her plate. Despite her protests of being unable to take another bite, she couldn’t resist doing so. “Do my taste buds deceive me or has your culinary skills grown since?”  
  
Ignis chuckled, drying his hands on a towel. “I believe they’ve deceived you, but I’ll take the compliment regardless.” Aulea had confessed that her own culinary skills were mediocre and always requested Ignis’ recipe book to prepare meals for Regis.  
  
“Every mouthful was to die for.”  
  
“That’ll be a damn shame if that’s the truth, I enjoy cooking for you and I rather not tempt fate.”  
  
The more time Ignis spent with Aulea, the more striking similarities he noticed. She was truly Noctis’ mother in every possible way. They even wore the same expression when they dine on his meals, the very same look of bliss and fulfillment.  
  
“But mother, you left the vegetables on your plate. Was there something wrong with them?”  
  
“Er...” Aulea winced considerably before giving the prince consort a wry grin. “I rather not say.”  
  
Ignis smiled. Mother and son were the same; forever at bitter odds with greens.  
  
“But you ate them just fine during your last visit. Though they were chopped more finely than this.”  
  
Ignis never forgot the look of betrayal on her face.  
  
When Noctis caught wind of this, he was on a battlefield. His mother could be unforgiving and relentlessly stubborn, but his husband should’ve known better. How could a thirty-two year old man win against a woman in her sixties who not even his old man could console? Instead of siding with either of them and waiting until the palace was down around his ears, he decided to take them to the Mother of Pearl in Galdin Quay.  
  
Aulea and Ignis were immediately taken by the sapphire Leiden waters, sea breeze, and impressive view of Angelgard Island from afar. The scenery segued to the both of them retelling anecdotes of their adventures—Aulea’s time as a daemon hunter (“Would you believe me if I told you that sea daemons were real, Noctis?”) and Ignis sharing what occurred during the grand road trip a decade ago (“Noct, do you remember the starving cat who loved gourmet seafood?”). They laughed as they laid down on one of the netted platforms by the dock. Noctis thought that all was well.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
By the time that they had reconvened at the table, the tension was so thick that not even one of Gladiolus’ swords could slice through it. But Noctis had a plan B.  
  
Plates of decadent desserts of all sizes, colors, and shapes were soon brought over to their table. The timing couldn’t be more perfect.  
  
“No, no, you must be mistaken,” Aulea held out her hands to a waitress holding a platter. “We haven’t ordered yet.”  
  
“Mom, it’s okay. I did.”  
  
“If you say so, Noct...” The Queen Mother accepted the first plate that caught her eye. “Oh, look at this. This little winged Moogle on honey toast’s too adorable to eat!”  
  
Ignis raised a brow as he stared at the plates quickly filling the table. He turned to Noctis, but the king simply cocked his head, signaling that he should take his mother’s lead and dig in. Ignis conceded with a sigh, sampling a bite out of the Limit Break! Cream Puff.  
  
Ignis gasped. “My word.”  
  
Noctis grinned as he sipped his smoothie. His mother and husband happen to have a huge sweet tooth.  
  
Aulea looked over her plate. “Would you mind if I have a taste, dear?” Ignis nodded, moving the cream puff closer. A rich creamy filling spilled over her fork when she broke the pastry. “Marvelous. I taste the brownie and berries... But I can’t put my finger on the filling.”  
  
“A simple cream cheese concoction with vanilla extract.” Ignis concluded after tasting it. “I dare say I can make this certain dessert.”  
  
“Oh, could you?” Aulea asked, her gold eyes sparkling. “You have a knack for enhancing flavor that I can’t be certain whether it’s the same recipe or not. But please, I beg you, without trying to insert veggies where they don’t belong.”  
  
“For you, mother, anything.” The realization of Noctis’ intentions came full circle to Ignis as he silently expressed his gratitude to the king.


End file.
